Break Ups and Make Ups!
by cherrybomb54
Summary: This is 10 ficlets about songs, I got tagged thought it was awesome. My Happy Ending, Almost Lover, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs, No Air, SOS, In Love With You, Whatever you like, Apologize, California, If Cupid Had A Heart! Reveiw PLEASE


**The Rules of the Game**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

**My Tags!**

**bAbYlYsSa3000**

**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212**

**JonasBrothersFan1414**

**Moosecoo9**

**s2.just.a.girl.s2**

**My Happy Ending**

**Avril Lavigne**

**Album: My Happy Ending Single**

I lay on my bed, fighting the tears that were forcing their way out. Joe _was___perfect. I had no idea what had happened, we just lost it.

I decided that I wasn't going to let this stop me, I'll take our relationship as a great memory and leave it at that. We had a good run, sure I thought he was the one but I guess I was wrong.

I guess his friends were more important than me.

**Almost Lover**

**A Fine Frenzy**

**Album: One Cell in the Sea**

We were the closest thing to a perfect relationship, except for the fact that we were never actually going out. I saw it happening from the start, he treated me like his girlfriend, and we held hands and even kissed a few times.

When I tried to take it further he would smile and say that he would never forget me and he would just leave and I wouldn't see or hear from him for days. When he would run away I promised myself that I wouldn't talk to him, but I never went through with it.

He had run away again, but this time when he came back it was different. He had another girl with him.

"Hey Lily, this is my girlfriend, Melody!" He said excitedly. I watched as she kissed him in front of me and my heart tore to pieces.

He makes it so hard, everywhere I look, and I'm reminded of him. He's all I can think about I finally decided to see him after about a month. I walked straight up to him, Melody clinging to his muscular body. I pulled his face into my hands and our lips touched for a few seconds before I pulled back.

"I just wanted to say goodbye!" I said before **I** ran away.

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**

**Fall Out Boy**

**Album: Infinity on High**

Lily and I had broken up about a month ago, I missed her so much, but she seemed to hate me.

"I miss you Lily, I need you!" I basically pleaded.

"I have a boyfriend, besides you're the biggest jerk I know. What makes you think I want to go back to you?" She snapped angrily.

"Because I know you still love me too." I whispered into her ear. She shivered and I grinned, I had her.

"One night, just one." She breathed.

"That's all I need." I said before I pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. "How was that?" I said after we pulled apart.

"Good but he's sweeter." She grinned.

**No Air**

**Jordin Sparks featuring Chris Brown**

**Album: Jordin Sparks**

I sat at my window staring at the raindrops as they fell across the dark night sky, I couldn't sleep there was a missing piece. Joe hadn't been around for an entire day and I was a wreck. I found it hard to breathe when he wasn't there. It was something completely new to me; I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly my bedroom door swung wide open to reveal my boyfriend, dripping wet from the rain.

"Oh my gosh, Joe!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck. The wet from his clothes soaked into my own pyjamas. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a problem. I don't think I can live an entire day without you. Call me what you want but, baby it's true I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lily Truscott, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed as I dropped down to his level and kissed his lips.

**SOS**

**Jonas Brothers**

**Album: The Jonas Brothers: Bonus Jonas Edition**

"Hey Lil...y." I said as I sat back down in my seat. I told that tonight was a romantic night for just the two of us and in she walks followed by two of her friends.

"Hey Joe!" She said excitedly and she kissed me on the cheek.

"I have to err...use the bathroom, bye!" I said running out. Several minutes later my phone went off, alerting that I had a text.

"It's over!" I read aloud.

**In Love With You**

**Cassie**

**Album: **_**Not On Album**_

I stared out at the ocean, watching as the waves crashed into the sand. I had been waiting for Joe to arrive for the past ten minutes, he hadn't arrived yet. Suddenly, Joe appeared running towards her from the other end of the beach.

"Hey Lily!" He said slightly breathless.

"Hey Joe, err, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked unsurely.

"Oh right, that. Well you see...I'm in love with you." Joe said nervously.

"I love you to, in every way possible" I replied.

**Whatever you like featuring T.I.**

**Nicole Sherzinger**

**Album: Her Name Is Nicole**

The newest star to the scene was Lily Truscott, tonight she opened for the amazing Jonas Brothers.

"Her name is Lily!" The announcer boomed through the speakers. Lily ran out with a microphone in her hands. Joe Jonas watched from the backstage as her long blonde hair flowed behind her.

Soon enough the entire concert ended and Joe had come off stage, hot and sweaty from the show. He walked over to Lily with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Hey Lily." He said casually, as he nodded his head quickly.

"Hi Joe." She said flirtatiously.

"You did great before." Joe said nervously. He wasn't used to this attitude from her.

"Thanks, but you were better." She slowed and she stood up so that there was about 5 inches between them.

"Do you wanna go out some time?" Joe blurted out quickly causing everyone backstage to look at the two awkwardly.

"I'll do whatever you like." She replied.

**Apologize featuring One Republic**

**Timbaland**

**Album: Presents: Shock Value**

Joe had broken up with Lily about two weeks ago and had regretted instantly. _How could he have been so stupid?_ He thought. Today was the day that he was going to walk right up to her and tell her how much he missed her.

"Lily!" Joe called as he spotted her seated at Rico's.

"What do you want Joe?" She said sourly.

"I want to talk." He said to his feet.

"About?" She asked impatiently as she drummed her fingers on the counter.

"Us. Look Lily I'm sorry I broke up with you and that I was such a jerk." Joe pleaded, "Please take me back, I still love you and I think about you night and day?"

"Sorry Joe, I used to think you were an angel but now, I have to say I'm sorry. It's just too late." Lily said and she walked away slowly.

**California**

**Metro Station**

**Album: Metro Station**

"Come on Lily we're gonna be late!" Joe yelled up the stairs. Lily appeared at the top of the stairs dragging her suitcase behind her.

"A little help would be good?" She said. Joe ran up and grabbed her bag and carried it down the stairs. She smiled as she skipped down the stairs.

They sat in the car and Joe started the engine. "Where are we going anyway?" Lily inquired.

"California." He said simply.

"That'll take forever!" Lily groaned.

"If we drive all night it won't." He smiled at her.

**If Cupid Had a Heart**

**Julie Griffin**

**Album: If Cupid Had a Heart**

"But Miley, I'm in love with him!" Lily complained.

"Yeah but cupid doesn't have a heart, honey. He's mean!" Miley said as she made some pancakes for breakfast.

"I know, but Joe's perfect though. How can he not see that I'm in love with him?" Lily complained.

"Yeah, everyone else does." Miley mumbled under her breath.

"Oh it's not that obvious!" Lily said. At that moment Joe and his brothers walked through the door, called by the smell of pancakes.

"What's not obvious?" Joe wondered. Lily hadn't realised it was him.

"That I'm in love with Joe Jonas." She said miserably. Joe stopped dead.

"You love me?" He asked, astonished. Lily turned around slowly, only to find Joe's jaw wide open and his brothers trying not to laugh. Lily took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes Joe, I am completely and madly in love with you." She said nervously.


End file.
